


No Way Out

by kuro49



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Dick is selfish when it comes to his little wing. And in some version of his wildest dreams, she can be just as selfish as him.





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> got an anon msg on tumblr asking for thoughts on fem jaydick and i somehow managed more words than just yes!! good!!
> 
> [the fem!jay in my head as i wrote this.](https://moutainpig.tumblr.com/post/170377923524/%E5%89%8D%E4%B8%80%E9%99%A3%E5%AD%90%E7%95%AB%E7%9A%84%E6%80%A7%E8%BD%89)

 

When she is out of the last layer of her body armour, the material peeling away from her skin with a wince, the things to remain are all the scars across her body staring back at her. 

Jay goes silently into the shower without a second glance back towards him while Dick stands at the bathroom door for another second longer, just looking and blinking the sight of dry blood flaking from her hair as she pulled the Kevlar over her head from his eyes. It is a star map of trauma and she is the sky.

“Y’know, we can’t keep doing this.”

She points out when he finally joins her under the scorching spray, probably out of concern that she would use up all of his hot water than any real need to be close to her.

Dick has never asked and Jay has never let a thing slip. 

But this is what Dick has always feared, his little wing figuring a way out of this life and his life for good. She’s done it once, and she definitely has the guts to do it all over again.

Dick swallows, hating that he cannot give her an answer when he gets all selfish when it comes to her. Because she could be talking about a whole myriad of things and she wouldn’t be one bit wrong. From risking limb and life living a night life that is ingrained in their bones to them in any capacity that isn’t two vigilantes passing in the night, there are a lot to quit while they are both ahead. 

His silence speaks the truth much louder than anything this tangled little mess of theirs could when the bruises left with mouth and teeth blend into the rest of the severe bruising made through blunt force trauma from being tossed across the street fighting metahumans that should rightfully be out of their league. But here they go for a second round, never really comprehending the definition of what enough might mean.

“One more night then, Dickie?” 

Her grin is a vicious little thing that is all teeth when she turns to him, letting the curl of his hands settling gently to span her waist while the water runs pink with their blood. 

Dick nods in agreement to her suggestion, and he clings to this, to what Jay is willing to have of him when she doesn’t need to stand on her tip toes to capture his mouth with hers. She is kind when she doesn’t need to be, gives him an out when she is not under any obligation to do even a fraction of that.

Perhaps, in some version of his wildest dreams, she can be just as selfish as him.

 


End file.
